H20: Just Add Water
by makeulikeashleytisdale
Summary: Something spooky happens to Daley, Taylor and Melissa one night. And now they have to figure out how to use their powers and keep them a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I just want to say that its like, Abby never came back, and Mel, Jackson, Eric never left, okay, now lets get on with it!

Spooky full moon glow

Chapter 1

"Hey Day look what I can do!" Tay said while twisting her arm all the way around.

"Wow" Day said sarcastically.

"Maybe, its because I broke my arm when I was 9" Tay said looking at her arm.

"Hey, what's wrong Day?"

"Well I think I hurt Nathan today, when I told him to go away, when I was busy trying to make some tropical drink with bananas, strawberries and apples" Day said while crying her eyes out.

"Then let's go for a walk" Tay said with a wide smile.

"Are you just trying to find a way out of lugging water from the well?"

"No way, I've changed Day"

"Ok, let's go" Day said.

They walked past a tree, and there was Mel, cutting the tree down.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Mel said, looking at them suspiciously.

Day tried to hide her face, because it isn't like her to cry,

They came to a big jump over a river, "Come on, we have to jump." Daley said. She jumped first, then Tay jumped. " I can't do it, there's gotta be another way to get over the other side" Mel said. "You can do it Mel, even I can do it." Taylor said with wide eyes. " Nope, I'm not…. AH!" Mel screamed are she slipped down a slide like hole. "Melissa, are you ok?" Daley asked down the hole after she had jumped over. Then Taylor jumped over

"Mel!" she screamed down thew whole.

"I'm fine!" Mel replied. She was looking and squeezing at her arm.

"That's good" Daley screamed.

"I'm gonna go down, ok?" Daley said to Taylor.

"Oh, so Mel jus-" Taylor was cut off by Daley screaming.

"AAHH!" Daley screamed while sliding down the steep slide like tunnel.

A scrapping sound came from the tunnel.

"Ow" Taylor said while rubbing her bum.

"What are you doing, you where meant to throw down a vine or something" Daley said.

" Well you came down, and what vine, if I got a vine it would probably take me 1 hour to get one and come back" Taylor said right in Daley's face

"Great how do we get out of here?" Daley said looking around at the roof for an opening.

Taylor looked behind Daley a Melissa.

"We could go through there," Taylor said pointing behind Mel and Day.

"Can you get up?" Daley said to Melissa.

"Yep, I didn't hurt my ankle" Melissa said smiling

They got up and walked slowly to the opening at the wall, Daley walked through first, and she looked in the room.

"Come on" Daley said to them quietly, they all walked in the room, there was a big rock pool, they looked at the beautiful, sparkling water.

"Now there's no way out, what Jackson never finds us," Mel said in a scared voice.

"Jackson?" Daley and Taylor said together.

" What if _they _never find us"

"Look, tidal rings, that means it leads out to sea" Daley said with a know it all voice.

"Could we make it with one breath?" Tay said with a confused face.

"Well, I'll see. Now, for this I need to confess, at home, I'm on the swim team, but don't tell Nathan" Daley said while sitting down and taking her shoes and socks.

Daley jumped in, you could just see her through the sparkling water. It had been, 1 minute before Melissa got nervous, and called for Daley,

"DALEY!"

"Give her a few minutes" Tay said trying to calm her down.

But just at that second, Daley came up out of the water, (with strait hair, 'cause the water).

"It's about a 20 second swim, can you make it?" Daley said with a nose full of water.

"No way, I can't even swim." Melissa said with a down voice.

Taylor popped her shoes off and got in the water.

"Would you rather die down her, or live at camp" Taylor said when she got to the surface.

Melissa nervously smiled at them, and took her she off, then jumped in the

Water and over reacted by kicking and squirming underwater.

But then, just as Mel got to the surface, a glow covered the water. They looked up at the night sky (cause the cave they where in used to be a volcano, a 60,000 year old volcano. So its not gonna erupt!)

Daley took a breath and went underwater, she swam to the other side of the airless rock. She got up and waited for Tay and Mel. Tay and Mel took a big breath of air and swam under the rock.

They all got up to the surface. They saw the sand up on shore.

"We'll have to swim to the beach" daley said pointing at the beach.

Melissa nodded.

It was night by now. So everyone at camp looking for Mel, Tay and Day.

Then some where in the jungle looking around close to camp, because they wouldn't go far.

_Back at the beach..._

They had gotten to shore, and could only drag themselves to the trees.

"Are you two ok?" Daley said tiredly.

"I'm ok," Taylor said.

"I'm good too"

"Let's sleep here tonight" Taylor said.

"That's fine with me" Daley said, nearly asleep already.

Melissa didn't answer because she was already asleep.

They all got comfortable, and went to sleep.

Back at camp… 

"Where could they be?" Nathan said to the group.

"They'll be with Daley, and Taylor. Remember, Daley was the one who found the well, and Taylor was the one who found the bananas," Eric said.

"Yeah, its already 10:00pm, can we get to sleep?" Jackson said looking at his watch with wide eyes.

"Yep, lets get to sleep" Nathan said yawning.

They where all walking to the plane.

"Poor Taylor" Eric said to himself.

Then Nathan said to himself "Poor Daley"

"Poor Melissa" Jackson said to himself aswell.

So, do you like it? Okay the 5th reviewer will get the first 15 lines of the 2 chapter! Pwz R&R! Thanx for reading! Mwah! -:


	2. Chapter 2

**H20: Just Add Water**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Daley woke up at 6:00am. She was worn out, but she knew they had to get back to camp. 

"Mel, Taylor" Daley whispered

"What, what?" Mel said in fright.

"We have to go back to camp" Daley replied.

"Can you wake up Taylor, I'm gonna look just around that tree to see if we are close to camp" Daley said pointing around the tree.

Melissa nodded.

Daley walked slowly around the tall thick thinking about Nathan, then around the tree and camp was about 100 meters away. She couldn't believe how close they where and they didn't even noticed.

As she looked at the plane, she told Mel and Taylor that they so close,

"C'mon, where nearly there"

"Five more minutes" Taylor said lazily.

"When we get back you'll get to finally eat," Mel said in a tempting voice.

"When do we leave?" Taylor said sitting up as fast as she could.

"NOW!" Daley said annoyed at Taylor's stupidity.

_Back at camp…_

Nathan got up as soon as he woke up to go find Daley and the other girls, so no one would know.

"DALEY, MEL, TAYLOR!" he yelled, but quite so no one would know he was up.

_Back to the girls…_

"Hey, do you hear that, it sounds like Nathan" Daley said with a great rush of excitement running through her vains.

"Look" Mel screamed pointing to the plane.

It was Nathan walking slowly along the beach screaming their names.

"NATHAN!" Daley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DALEY!" Nathan screamed back, looking at them in delight.

As soon as Daley got close enough, she jumped on him nocking him down.

"Where have you been?" Nathan said with a great big grin.

"Long story, do have to tell you?" Daley said.

"Nah, not if you don't want to"

As soon as they got there Taylor had gone to the food box. But Mel had sat down on a chair, she was do tired and weak.

But at that moment Jackson came out of the tent yawning.

"Jackson" Mel as soon as she saw him.

"Mel" Jackson replied with wide eyes.

They ran to eachother, he held her as tight as he could, but not enough make her eyes pop out.

Still on top of eachother, Nathan and Daley looked in to eachother's eyes. Then Nathan felt lips on his, it was Daley kissing him. He felt so alive when they kissed out of the blue. They stopped at that moment when Taylor said,

"How did you get so much oysters?" she said it with the biggest smile they have even seen on her.

She realised that she had interrupted and shut her big fat gob.

Jackson was still hugging Mel, he stopped and said nothing. They lent into eachother, and kissed.

_I didn't think she would be this good at kissing_ he thought.

The pulled away slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I know you love Taylor more" Mel said sadly.

She started to walk of in the direction of the moon pool, (the place where they _got_ their tales.)

"Wait, Mel, I don't love Taylor at all" Jackson whispered.

She smiled as wide as she could, and Taylor's eyes grew 'cause she thought he love her.

At that moment she kissed him again and said,

"I'm gonna go get changed" she walked away but looked back and winked at Jackson.

"So what was that kiss for?" Daley said sarcastically. 

"Well, I thought I should of done it sometime and I think this was the time, but there could have been another time but this might be the best time, is the word time starting to sound weird to you?" Nathan stammered in one breath.

"A little"

Daley rolled of him and sat up, then lex came out of the tent because he woke up and heard Daley. She turned around and saw lex.

"Lex!"

"Daley! I missed you" he replied while running towards her, sitting and hugging her.

"I missed you too"

Later that night 

"Daley, I'm gonna go to bed, ok?" Nathan said before kissing her on the cheek.

She nodded.

Jackson, Eric, and lex where all ready in bed. Nathan got in the tent and lay down.

"How about we hit the sack, or do you guys wanna stay up for a little longer?" Mel said while yawning.

"Yeah, we should go to bed, I'm gonna go to bed, you are to Taylor. You look to you've been awake for a week" Daley replied.

"Ok" Taylor said.

They walked into the tent, and Nathan was still awake. Daley layed down next to him, they kissed eachother goodnight, and snuggled together. Mel layed

The next day… Daley walked outside and along the beach. She had her swimmers on because she usually had a morning swim before they started to do their chores. She was about half way down the beach when she decided to hop in. She put down her towel and slipped off her flip-flops, she looked around to see if anyone could see her, because no one except Mel & Tay knew she was a great swimmer, so she ran into the water. She dived into the crystal clear water. She broke through the surface of the water and took a deep breath in. She looked around. They had actually made a pretty good home for the time that they were gonna be there for. Then she felt weird. She frowned. Then she looked down at herself in the water. Instead of two legs she had a tail…. 

_Ok, what is going on here? _She thought.

She started to freak, but then she remembered it wasn't good to freak while you were swimming.

Then she realised her bikini top had changed into a top with blue scales on it.

.:H20:. 

Melissa was sitting on here knees boiling water. Jackson was sitting beside her filtering it. Eric had had just dropped off another batch of water and had gone to collect more.

Jackson passed Mel another bottle full of water, but it slipped out of her hand and all over her shorts.

She sighed.

"Sorry, Mel." Jackson said.

"Nah, it was my fault." She replied.

"I'll get you a towel." He reached over and grabbed Nathan's towel that was sitting on one of the plane chairs.

He passed it to Mel. "Here." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

She started drying herself. But before she dried everything, something weird started to happen. She started to sparkle. Then the sparkles faded away. She looked down at herself, now she was a _mermaid_ on her knees. Instead of her blue top and cargo pants, she had a blue tail and a bikini top covered in blue scales.

Both of their eyes widened.

They both looked up at eachother.

**.:H20:.**

Taylor walked off towards the jungle in her bikini, with her towel and shampoo and conditioner in her hands. They had decided to put the shower Lex had made in the jungle for privacy. All you had to do was hook the chain up to the tree nearby and hop under.

She pulled the chain and stepped under the warm water.

After about 10 seconds under the water something weird happened.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground. She rolled over onto her back and looked at her feet. She had a tail.

She screamed. After about a minute Daley came around the tree.

"Taylor?" she said with a frown.

Taylor looked up at her.

"Daley, is this meant to be a joke or something?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know? The same thing happened to me in the sea"

They looked at eachother amazed.

**.:H20:.**

All 3 girls sat on the beach, looking at the water in silence, which was broken by Taylor saying

"How did it happen?"

"Wait, now that I think of it, it might have been the sparkling water In the moon pool" Mel said while pointing in the direction of the moon pool.

"Well, whatever it was it made my back all muddy when I fell, I still smell like dirt" Taylor said sniffing herself.

"That's what that smell is" Mel said looking at Daley.

"And whatever it was it happened infront of Jackson" Mel said looking out at the ocean.

"IT HAPPENED TO YOU INFRONT OF JACKSON!" Daley screamed at mel.

"What happened infront of Jackson?" It was Nathan coming through the bushes.

_Uhhhh, what do we say_ THEY thought to themselves.

_Exactly!_ Taylor thought.

_Daley, Taylor? _Mel said looking at them with a frown.

Wow, we can talk together in our thoughts Daley thought with a great big grin. 

"Guys?" Nathan said confused.

"Oh, sorry a little shock about what happens to us when we touch water" Daley said without thinking.

"And that would be?" Nathan said worried.

So, do you like this chapter? Pwz r&r!

Luv Y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

H2O: Just add Water

Chapter 3

"Oh, sorry, just a little shocked at what happens to us when we touch water" Daley said without thinking.

"And that would be?' Nathan said worried.

"Uh…." Daley had just realised what she had said.

"Our hair goes frizzy" Taylor said.

"Shouldn't you have some hair stuff for that, or something?" Nathan asked.

"I do, but I ran out of it"

"Wait, isn't your hair already frizzy?"

"What a way to be nice" laughed Daley.

"Sorry, hey you guys want to come with me to pick fruit?"

"Nah" Taylor said.

"Same here" agreed Mel.

"I'll come" Daley supposed she could help.

"Ok" Nathan said.

They went and picked fruits like, bananas, coconuts & mango's. Daley was picking bananas and Nathan was getting coconuts from a small coconut tree.

He through 3 coconuts from the tree, and hopped down.

Mel and Tay could tell Daley couldn't handle keeping in their secret when she was around Nathan, even she could tell she was struggling.

"Nathan, I have something to show you" she blurted out.

"Uh….yeah, what?"

"Gimme your bottle of water" she said when she pointed at his water. He handed it to her looking at her confused.

"Don't freak out, ok?"

"It wouldn't be that bad" laughed Nathan.

"I'm serious"

Nathan's smile faded.

She took a big breath, and then blew it out; she poured the water on her hand nervously.

10 seconds later she sparkled and started to wobble around.

She stopped sparkling and fell, but before she could fall right to the ground, Nathan grabbed her by the waist with one hand and by the upper back with the other hand.

"Um…..thanks. You have fast reflexes" Daley said.

"I'm still freaked out though"

She giggled a little; He picked her up bridal style, and started to walk back to camp.

"You can't go back with me" Daley exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Well, encase you haven't realised I'm a mermaid"

"Oh, yeah….sorry. But I'm not going back without you"

"Why?"

"Just because" Nathan said demandingly.

Daley sighed loudly.

"But I have to be dry to make this tail disappear"

"Um…" Nathan was thinking.

The towel was full of fruit, so he took his brown shirt off; Daley started to slowly look away.

"It's ok, I only look like Eric when _he_ has no top on" laughed Nathan.

"Yeah" Daley said looking at him slowly.

He started to wipe her hand that was wet, but using the shirt on both his hands so he didn't touch her. That would be awkward, but the shirt accidentally slipped out of his hand, her hand pulled away when he felt her hand by accident.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's ok" Daley said calmly.

"Uh, Nathan"

"Yeah"

She pulled him in fastly and kissed him, one hand was on his left cheek and the other on the right cheek.

His eyes where wide open, while hers where close. He started to close his eyes as well; again, they kissed out of the blue. But the time the kiss was fuller.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Plz r&r!! And if you have any tips for me, plz share!!! Thanx!!


End file.
